


Learning through action

by cynicalskin



Series: Devin & Mr.Marrow ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, M/M, Misgendering, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalskin/pseuds/cynicalskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin's teacher happens to be attracted to transman. Devin's teacher also happens to be very attractive. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning through action

**Author's Note:**

> TW for misgendering! Welcome to the first chapter! i'll work hard to update as soon as possible so please support me! im just a small horny boy who needs love

I knew i was attracted to him from the second i walked into his classroom. His entire posture shown of confidence, broad body on display in a tight dress-shirt. After taking a moment to scan the piece of paper taped to the board showing our seating, i chuckled to myself realizing i was sitting in the bottom right corner.

Getting to spend my last period sleeping in the corner unnoticed didn't sound that bad. I glanced over at the teacher, Mr.Marrow, and his eyes seemed to be scanning me. He met my gaze and gave me a smile, making me flustered. I speed-walked over to my desk and immediately plopped into my seat, laying my head on the cold plastic.

_Shit shit shit shit_

My mind immediately went to him slamming me against a wall, grabbing my hair, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I felt my cock throb and i whimpered, tightening my muscles.

The bells ring startled me, bringing my posture back into a somewhat normal position. Mr.Marrow was in front of the class, beaming down at us. I quickly looked across the class and my gut dropped when i saw no familiar faces. With no one to distract me from my teenage hormones, i was certainly fucked.

"Hello, English 10 students! If you couldn't tell by now, I am your English teacher, Mr.Marrow, and my goal is to have no failing kids by the end of the year. I wont give much homewor.." As his monologue dragged on, i felt my eyes began to flutter and my body slump against the desk. After 4 classes of the same speech in dim-lit classrooms, i was about ready to pass out.

Right before i lost consciousness i heard him call out "Can someone wake  _her_ up?". My entire body froze. He was talking about me. A man. My fists tightened and my head rose from the desk.

"HIM" I said, my agitation clearly showing through my voice. My face was heated as the entire class was staring right at me. 

"I apologize.." He took a moment to look down at his roster "Devin. I promise it was an unintentional mistake and it will never happen again." 

I nodded and turned towards the window, trying to hide my embarrassment. First days of school always suck, considering how many times i have to correct people. My chest ached and pulled I out my notebook, sketching small doodles, hoping it would lower my heart rate. 

Class went by fast, we were given a syllabus, students asked questions, and everything went smoothly. Mr.Marrow got along well with the class, and he spilled quirky charismatic dialogue, gaining chuckles and trust. Occasionally, he would turn to stare at me, making eye contact. After a few seconds i would look away and he would continue talking.

I wanted to be angry, i really did. But as feminine as i looked, i should have expected him to mess up. Class was over before i knew it and i shoved papers into my empty backpack and went shuffling towards the door, my head staring at the floor.

"Devin, come talk to me for a minute" Mr.Marrow said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I jerked away from his touch, shocked at the sudden physical contact. I stood there, fidgeting and avoiding eye contact as the last students filing out of the classroom. 

Mr.Marrow sighed and leaned against his desk, "I'm really sorry for misgendering you earlier." 

"Its fine." I managed to respond, looking up from the ground and meeting his eyes. They were a cold brown, dark and unreadable. 

"No it isn't. You know.. I have a certain.. _fascination_ with men like you" He purred, bringing his finger tips to my arm, lightly tracing my skin. I shivered and could feel the heat rising on my face.

"W-what do you mean "fascination"? You into freaks, mister?" I rebuttled. I couldn't have cared less if he had a transman kink, as long as it meant I got a cock in me. 

He let out a low chuckle, dropping his hand lower to brush my thigh. "Well i wouldn't use THOSE words, but the way your body is.. almost as if sculpted by the gods themselves.." My breath hitched as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to make eye contact.

"Forget this ever happened if you do not feel the same but.. it's not everyday i find someone who physically matches who i lust after" He pulled my face forward so that his mouth was hovering over my ear. "I want to make you feel good, baby boy"

I whimpered at his choice of words, shutting my eyes tight. Was this really happening? Was a beautiful sculpture of a man sexually attracted to me? 

His breath was hot against my ear and i put my hands on the edge of the desk to keep my balance. 

"I.. Yes please.." I stuttered out. He pulled back and smiled, a glimmer in his eye. Like an animal setting site on its prey. 

"Saturday. My apartment. Text this number for the address and time" He said, turning to quickly scratch his number down on a scrap of paper.

My shaky hand quickly grabbed the sheet and stuffed it in my pocket. As i turned to leave, He grabbed my arm smashing my back into his chest. "I'm going to make you cum so hard you forget your name" He whispered in my ear.

I let out a small groan resisting the urge to grind against the painfully apparent erection resting at my tailbone. He let me go and i scrambled towards the door. That night i was moaning his name in my pillow, bucking my hips into my wet fingers. I collapsed as i came, turning to stare at the dull numbers on my clock. 

"5 more days to go."


End file.
